


Cigarettes After Sex

by Reiketsuna, Wingsofereri28



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alive Carla Yeager, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drug Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Mentions of past non-consensual sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Sexting, Tall Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), short eren cause why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiketsuna/pseuds/Reiketsuna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingsofereri28/pseuds/Wingsofereri28
Summary: Erens somewhat normal life takes a turn when a mysterious raven-haired male steps foot into the cafe he works out. Little does he know his life is about to be flipped upside down. When a past lover of Levi's tries stepping in between him and turmoil that is keeping the two apart, will Eren try to fight for what he wants or let go of everything he's wished for and more?
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Eren Yeager, Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Caramel Expresso Latte

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so this is the first fic I've ever written. bare with me its a work in progress and I hope you enjoy it : )

“Good morning Mrs. Petra, morning Marco, Historia” Eren yawned softly. Walking into work at the crack of dawn for Eren was something he never got used to, even after six years of doing it. After working for his first six months at the cafe, he’d come to the conclusion that he wasn’t a morning person, no matter how hard he tried to get himself to like waking up. Supplying himself with copious amounts of coffee, downing energy drinks, and even going to sleep earlier, nothing seemed to work. Unlike most people, going to work wasn’t the part that he minded. He adored working at the cafe that he’d grown fond of, it’d become a part of him.

He walked to the back of the cafe, the smell of fresh coffee and pastries filling his nose. He smiled tiredly to himself and slipped off his jacket after reaching the small break room. He hung up his winter coat in favor of putting on his green apron, his name embroidered onto the upper left chest of it thanks to his mother. 

“Eren, do you want some carrot cake?” Marco asked as he stopped in the middle of the doorway. “Petra just made a fresh batch, had some extra, and said we could have some.”

“Yeah, sure. Let’s get the cafe set up for the customers before they start piling in first. You know how Petra can get sometimes” he chuckled and walked out from the back with Marco and towards the main seating area of the cafe. 

“How can I get?” came Petra’s voice from over Eren’s shoulder. He looked back at the redhead, gave her a small smile, and shook his head.

“Nothing, don’t worry about it.” He made his way back behind the counter, grabbing a broom and clean rag to tidy up the seating area. Even though he had closed the night before and knew the cafe was clean, he always liked to re-sweep and wipe the countertops down just for sanitary measures. His co-workers sometimes thought he was some sort of neat freak, but Eren knew better. One morning, Eren, Marco, and Historia had gotten into an argument about the brunettes need to re-clean everything when he opened. Eren proved them otherwise by showing them pictures of his bedroom which was a complete disaster. It shut them up real quick. 

He loved his job and was thankful he was given an opportunity to work at such a place especially at a young age. Sure it was just a cafe, but due to his mother knowing Petra for so long, Eren was able to help around before he was able to even get a workers permit. Though Petra was thankful, it made her uncomfortable knowing Eren tried helping around at the cafe. When he turned fifteen, She had convinced Erens mother to get him a workers permit so she could legally hire him and pay him. 

Smiling at the memory, he helped with cleaning everything up, making sure it was spotless, and then his coworkers finished setting up the cafe, napkins, sugar, whatever the customers would need. Once they’d finished, they all made their way into the back and ate their well-deserved pieces of carrot cake. Sitting back in his chair, Eren looked up at the clock, noticing they still had ten minutes until they opened. ‘Why do I have a feeling today is gonna drag on’ he thought and finished the last bite of cake, got up, and threw his trash away. He made his way back to the front and saw a few of the parking spaces in front of the tiny cafe had been occupied with cars already. He put on a warm welcoming smile like he did every morning and went to go change the ‘Closed’ sign that hung on the front door to ‘Open’ officially starting his day.

The rest of Eren’s morning came and went. It was like any other day he had, greeting his regulars and making small talk all the while cleaning up the cafe and taking orders as customers came in and were all met with the warm smile that used to rarely cross the brunette's face. They would’ve never expected that growing up, Eren had a rough childhood. From a young age, he'd always known he liked boys. He would try to get their attention rather than the girls, be partnered with them for group studies, and even sit a little too close than the other boys would. At first, the kids and parents just thought it was him trying to be cute and make friends, but as the years went on, kids started to realize Eren wasn’t like the rest. They picked on him and at times it caused Eren to get into fights. At around the age of seven, he did his best to hide how he felt but the kids still knew how he felt towards boys and it made them uncomfortable. Though parents and some kids still tried to be nice to him, he could see the look of disgust in their eyes, see their grimace when he reached out to get their attention. It was then that he realized the small hometown he had grown up in and thought everyone was nice, was nothing more than a  façade. He hated it.

Even worse, at the young age of nine, Eren had been hospitalized for the next six years of his life. At first, he was in and out, back and forth, and eventually, when things had gotten worse, he ended up staying in the establishment. Kids from school had no idea and thought Eren had simply left for good. Some were even glad to see him leave, but when they discovered their classmate was very sick, they felt sorry. Soon enough, Eren received letters from his classmates, making him sick to his stomach to see the kids that bullied him were writing him get-well cards. He knew most of them didn't care, so what was the point of them being so insincere? Once the young boy had become a young teen, Eren was finally treated and had gotten better. The thirteen-year-old was happy, free of suffering, or so he thought because then he realized he'd have to go back and face his tormentors who pretended to care.

It was a little after noon when things began to settle down in his mind and at the cafe. Eren yawned softly, heading to grab a wet rag to finish cleaning off any dirty tables Marco or Historia missed when he heard the bell connected to the front door chime, signaling a customer had walked in. He reached up and fixed the mop of brown hair that was situated on top of his head in a messy bun and turned around to greet the person and take their order. As Eren did, his eyes landed on a taller male whose eyes were wandering around the cafe, checking it out before landing on the brunette. The man had an almost satisfied look on his face. Why he would be satisfied was a mystery to the brunette. Eren stood stunned for a moment as if the man could read his thoughts and then flashed him one of his charming smiles everyone he knew, and seemed to love.

“Welcome to Hole In The Wall cafe, what can I get started for you today?” Eren asked, watching the raven-haired male walk up to the counter and look over the menu above them. He felt nervous and he couldn’t understand why. ‘Sheesh get a grip’ he thought to himself as he waited patiently. Watching the man curiously, Eren raked his eyes down the stranger’s body, taking in the rest of his outfit and could tell from the black Gucci belt sitting on his waist that the man was well off. How well off he was though seemed to be yet another mystery. ‘Maybe it was just a gift’ he couldn’t help but think and jumped when his thoughts were cut off by a deep and almost silk-like voice.

“It’s rude to undress people with your eyes brat.” out came the words from the man’s mouth and had Eren standing like a blubbering idiot in front of him. 

“I-i’m sorry!” Eren squawked “I wasn’t doing it on purpose..” he trailed off, his cheeks flushed bright red. He watched from the corner of his eyes as the man flashed a small smirk before it disappeared and then he went back to staring at Eren with an almost annoyed look. 

“Well, are you going to take my order or not. I’m not getting any younger,” he stated sarcastically. 

Eren shook his head quickly and apologized before taking his order. “Will that be everything?” he asked politely, calming down a bit from being called out yet still could not seem to get his cheeks to stop being red. After the man said yes he handed over a twenty-dollar bill and told Eren to keep the change. “Oh, thank you sir but I don’t think I could accept that,” Eren rebutted sheepishly and went to hand back the change, but the man put his hand up to decline the money he had given to the brunette. Eren stood awkwardly and retracted his hand and watched as the taller male walked off and took a seat at one of the tables near the back of the cafe, away from the windows. Letting out a relieved sigh, Eren slipped the extra money into his pocket after putting the amount of change due in the register then turned to get started on the cup of hot chocolate. He couldn’t help but glance over his shoulder as he started the drink and watched the mysterious customer. ‘I’ve never seen him before, I suppose he’s new to the town. Or just stopping through though, God I hope not. He’s so hot’ he thought and bit his inner cheek, his cheeks once again slowly turning redder. After pouring the hot chocolate in, Eren topped it with some whipped cream and carried it out to the man along with a spoon and set them both down gently on the wooden table, smiling warmly when he stepped back.

“If you need anything else just flag me down. I, Uhm, can get you anything else you may need,” Eren said nervously, fidgeting under the man’s intense gaze and then quickly turning on his heels before the raven-haired male could say anything and walked back behind the counter. 

For the next twenty minutes, Eren took a few more customers’ orders that came in and cleaned up any tables that were used. However, he could feel a pair of eyes boring into the back of his head and it started to make him uncomfortable. Finally having enough, he mustered up enough courage after standing behind the counter for ten minutes to avoid the man's gaze. After that, he made his way over to the table and cleared his throat, smiling. “Did you enjoy the hot chocolate?” he asked “I can get you a refill if you’d like. Free of charge of course,” he said and patiently waited for the man to answer him. When he did, Eren smiled a little more.

“I did… but I’d rather have something that’s… caramel-flavored,” he trailed off and subtly flicked his eyes up and down Eren’s body before locking eyes with the boy. The brunette couldn’t help but shudder and choke on his words anxiously swaying from foot to foot and looking away out of embarrassment. 

“I-if you want to try out our caramel espresso latte you can..” he looked back at him, the tips of his ears bright red. ‘Oh god, did he just fucking hit on me!?’ Eren mentally screamed, trying to collect himself in front of the attractive man. It was rare for anyone in this town to even be of another sexuality and if they were, they’d keep it on the down-low. This man, however, at least in Eren's eyes, had seemed to not care.

“Well, if it comes with bright teal eyes that I can watch while pretty pink lips lick off the cream~.... then yeah, I'd like to taste~” the raven purred in a sultry tone and smirked once more causing Eren's eyes to widen and heart flutter in ways he’d never felt. At first, Eren stood dumbfounded and shocked but then another side of him came out. A part of him that was always on high alert. He was cautious. His eyes darted around the cafe to see if anyone had heard and thankfully to Erens wishes, no one had. He relaxed a bit and looked back at the man, face still red, and smiled awkwardly.

“It doesnt...but we have something just like it, though it’s on our secret menu a-and it costs extra,” Eren said nervously, wanting to try and be bold himself and not sound stupid. Eren knew he sucked at pickup lines but from the reaction the raven gave him had the younger boy grinning from ear to ear in excitement. 

“Oh really? Then how much is it?” he asked, “I don’t mind paying whatever the cost, as long as it ends up being mine.” 

“Hmm,” Eren pretended to be thinking of an absurd number, “I’m not quite sure you can afford it~” he shrugged, smirking when the man scoffed. 

“You’d be surprised about what I can and can’t do  _ Eren _ ,” the teen watched as the man’s steel orbs glimpsed back towards his name on his apron, not prepared for how his name sounded on the man’s tongue. 

“I guess you’ll just have to order it and see how it tastes.” The brunette retorted, his eyes rolling playfully at the man, though his interesting exchange with him had been cut short. The flirtatiousness fell from his face when he glanced towards the door and was replaced with nervousness. He immediately gave the man a polite smile before scurrying off to the back, trying to avoid the attention of the new customer whose eyes seemed to have landed on the brunette the moment they walked in. 

The tall, broad male with a blonde buzzcut, stalked up to the counter, peering for where the smaller boy had gone, getting annoyed with the look the cashier was giving him, insisting that he order so he would stop holding up others in the line. 

“Where’s Eren?” 

The young man heard his name being called and tried to stop the anxiety running through his veins. He plastered on a small feigned smile, thinking it was best to just go out and do as the customer, his ex, had wanted. He couldn’t afford to lose his job due to his past personal relations. Even if his coworkers would understand, he’d never been one to be a burden to others. 

“I’m here. What can I get for you, Reiner?” The teen was annoyed by his ex’s occasional appearance. He knew the blond didn’t even really want anything besides to instill a constant presence of fear. He wasn’t going to have it. “You need to order, therefore customers behind you can get what they want too,” he pressed on, just wanting the male to leave. 

Reiner looked him up and down, his brows furrowing and his teeth grinding together as he slammed his hand down on the counter between them, a few people in the shop turning to look their way. “Is this what you call good customer service?” He drew himself closer where the brunette could feel the hotness of his breath. “‘Cause to me, this is fucking shit. You know what the hell I want. A free drink.” he spat, his tone laced with venom. 

Eren jumped, startled at the noise and aggression his previous lover seemed to continue to exhibit, like always, and his determination from earlier faded to the backgrounds of his mind as he tried to stop shaking. He nodded, slipped off to the back, and thankfully, Perta came out to finish working the register. Eren let out a quiet sigh, extremely irritated, but focused on preparing Reiners and the flirtatious males drinks. 

Once they were finished, Eren went to hand Reiner his drink first, hoping it’d keep him off his back for a while and then went to give the mysterious man his drink as well, not having the time to add a bratty comment with it, nor the persistent to do so with hazel beady eyes glaring holes in the back of his head. He gave the raven a last quick once over before returning to his duties. 

Eventually, he saw the man get up from his seat, shoot him a quick wink, and leave the brunette to remain in the cafe with the one person he probably loathed the most. The rest of his day had gone by as well as it could under the blondes surveillance but eventually, he left as well, right when they were about to close up shop. However, the rest of the week had gone by rather pleasantly, the teen was surprised when the mysterious man, who he’d now known as Levi, came back every day to offer seductive looks, insinuating touches, a few warming laughs and finally, an invite out to lunch. 

It was slower in the cafe that day, the customers not pouring in as often as they usually would on a cold day like this, when Levi had proposed the two have lunch together. The teen decided to take him up on his offer, telling Petra he was checking out for lunch early, grabbed his coat, and walked side by side with the male to his car. His eyes widened a bit when the man opened his door for him, allowing the smaller boy to slip into the sleek red AMG Mercedes. He made some quick chat as the raven drove them to a small restaurant down the road called Titans. The place was nice and warm, and the menu seemed pretty damn good as well. 

Asking how the man had found the place was the start of their conversation, the waiters interrupting at the beginning to take their orders, but then only silently came by to refill their drinks and whisk away any empty plates. Time had seemed to fly by and it was almost time for Eren to head out when Levi had leaned forward, sliding his hand near Eren’s to draw random shapes near his fingertips. Brushing against the brunette’s hand, Eren’s eyes flickered between his hand and the raven’s eyes. 

“Eren,” the smooth voice drew him closer, “I have a question to ask you. Though, I’d like you to take into consideration all aspects and limitations of my offer before shutting it down completely,” explained the raven who seemed to almost be nervous to ask the brunette. 

“Well… What’s the question?” Eren replied, a bit wary of Levi’s hesitation.

“Would you like to become my sugar baby?” 


	2. A Pretty Penny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I FINALLY got around to finishing the chapter. we had most of this written but life caught up to us and so yeah. honestly, I hope yall like this chapter, sorry if it feels a bit fast-paced right now(I hope to make it not seem that way but I just love when our boys are together and my fingers just start typing away) but anyway here's a little more fluffy ereri and tempting eren : )

“Would you like to become my sugar baby?” Levi asked, causing the brunette’s eyes to widen slightly in shock. He sat back and cleared his throat a little and laughed a little.

  
“I’m sorry, your what?” he questioned, wanting to make sure he heard the older male correctly. He sat in shock, watching the raven glare and get flustered, which was a first for the man. He had to admit he enjoyed seeing his pale cheeks turn a different color due to him.

  
“I know I didn’t stutter.” The raven scoffed a bit and crossed his arms over his chest. Eren smiled slightly at Levi's annoyed comeback and watched as he continued to elaborate on what he meant.

  
“Like where I give you money, and we fuck sometimes. You get things, I get se-” Eren cut him off quickly, his turn now to scoff and glare back. He sat up straighter in his seat, looking around the somewhat packed restaurant once again, wary of anyone that could have heard them. Deeming the coast clear, he glanced back at Levi.

  
“I don’t even know you. What makes you think I would just accept this proposal. Let alone want to fuck you,” he smirked cockily, knowing good and damn well the raven had caught Eren mentally stripping him as soon as he laid eyes on him. But, he also genuinely wanted to get to know Levi better. “Is that it? We just fuck sometimes, and I get paid? What if I’m not looking for money?” He raised his brow and crossed his arms over his chest and stared back at Levi, trying to act like he was not interested in the proposal at all. However, on the inside, he was curious and excited that a hot man like Levi, was asking if he wanted to have sex with him. To buy the brunette anything he most likely desired. For Eren, it seemed as if his life was being turned into a movie. And although it took a lot for him to keep his emotions contained, he'd be damned if the arrogant raven across from him would think he was easy ass just because he has money.

  
“Well, then I hate to break it to you, but I’m not looking for anything serious right now kid. I’ve got far too much money that I know what to do with and thought I’d be nice for once and spoil a brat like you” he shrugged, an annoyed expression written all over his face. “Plus it seems to be that you haven’t gotten properly fucked and we could both let off some steam once in a while,” his lips twitched up into that famous smirk for a split second that always seemed to appear when eren said anything that amused him. It looked to Eren that the man didn’t smile much and this was his way of a smile. He found it rather charming

  
Rolling his eyes to hide his blush he remained silent, thinking about how this type of relationship if it could be called that, would even work. “Can I have some time to think about it at least?” He asked, scratching the back of his neck before looking down and fiddling with his thumbs, the male’s voice echoing in his mind. It was true that he hadn’t gotten any good dick in a while, and he definitely wouldn’t mind the raven pounding into him. Yet, he wasn’t quite sure if he could trust this man. They’d only known each other for a little over a week and now he was asking him to be his sugar baby. It didn’t sound too bad now, but what could he do if things went awry in the future. Surely Levi wasn’t like the others, or so he hoped. He had a hard time trusting people due to his past, particularly after things went south with his ex, Reiner.

  
“Of course. I leave next week so you have until then to let me know. If you chose not to then no hard feelings but you probably won’t see me ever again” he said to hint that he knew Eren found him attractive. “Though I do hope you say yes, Eren. I think you’d enjoy your time with me~” his tone dropping lower, shamelessly seductive causing the brunette to swallow audibly.  
“Does that mean we can go now?” he changed the subject as quickly as possible before he jumped the man, “I have to get to work, I’m already cutting it close,” he muttered, and once again, nervously bit his lip out of habit.

  
The pair stood from the table, Levi leaving a wad of cash in the black bill presenter and helped the brunette with his jacket, opening the door for him and instantly growled. Eren was annoyed too. They had a crowd of people across the street with cameras and the young adult could hear them clicking away. He ducked his head behind Levi, “Are you a celebrity or something?”  
“.. Or something…” he answers ambiguously, helping the younger male into his car and slipped into the driver’s side after him. Eren couldn't help but watch the photographers on the other side of the street and looked over at Levi “..Does this mean I’m going to be all over social media?” he asked warily, a look of uncertainty in his teal orbs.

  
“Possibly…”

Another ambiguity. ‘Why won’t he just answer me honestly.’ he mentally complained. Upon arriving at the cafe, Levi helped Eren out of his car like the gentleman he was presenting himself to be and walked him to the front door. Eren stopped and looked up at Levi, a gust of cold air rushing over them causing Eren to shudder and pull his coat tighter around him. “Will you be returning to the cafe tomorrow?” he asked with a hopeful glint to his eyes. If he was being honest with himself, he liked it when the raven came to work and talked with him. It made his seemingly boring days better and go by faster.

  
“Yes, why wouldn’t I?” he asked, moving closer to the brunette to block any more wind from causing him to shudder. “Your coffee is really delicious plus I’d get to see your pretty face again~” he teased. Eren smiled sheepishly at the compliment and looked away for a moment before looking back at him. Any time the man seemed to compliment or flirt with Eren, it sent his heart into overdrive even if he hardly knew him. Reiner had never made him feel like that, and it scared him to know someone he barely knew for two weeks was making him feel things, someone he had known well or who he thought he knew barely made him feel special in the entirety of their relationship.

  
“Here, I'll give you my number. Let me see your phone,” Levi said, holding his hand out for the brunette's phone. Eren, now embarrassed, handed over his old iPhone six which had a few cracks on the screen. He watched as Levi took the broken up phone, seeing the grimace appear on Levi’s face and then carefully type in his number before handing him back the phone. Eren let out a small laugh and slipped his phone back into his pocket and rubbed the back of his nape. “Text me when you come up with your answer, no stupid bullshit,” he said plainly and then checked the time on his watch. Eren nodded and cleared his throat.

  
“Well I gotta go now, I’ll see you tomorrow Levi” he smiled brightly and then turned without another glance behind him and walked inside quickly to get out of the bitter cold and clock in before it was too late. For the remainder or erens shift. He couldn’t help but think about what Levi had asked him. When he got home later that evening, he ran straight up to his room rather than going to find his mother to tell him about his day. He kicked his shoes off and tossed his jacket onto the nearby couch in his room and made his way over to his bed. He plopped down on it and pulled out his phone and pulled up levis contact info. ‘He said not to text him about anything stupid...what if I had legit questions’ he thought and glanced at the time on his phone. It was just a little past seven.

 **Eren:** _‘Hey, it's eren. I had a few questions about the proposal. How long would this agreement be for if I said yes?’_

  
 **Levi:** _‘Not sure. Until I’m satisfied or you don’t want to do it anymore. Does this mean you’re saying yes?”_

  
Eren rolled his eyes at Levi’s comment and laid back, typing out his next reply.

  
 **Eren:** _‘no, not yet. You said to ask you questions so that’s what I’m doing. So, what else would we do besides fuck? Would you take me places?’_

  
 **Levi:** _‘Besides my bed? Sure. Where else could you possibly want to go? There’s also the couch if you want to fuck there too. We could also go at it in the kitchen, but I refuse to have cum on my counters.’_

  
 **Eren:** _‘that’s not what I meant dumbass. You know what I mean’_ he texted, his face flushed red as he thought about all the places Levi and him could possibly fuck

  
 **Levi:** _‘I know I was just teasing brat and don’t call me a dumbass. I might just have to put you in your place if you call me a name again’_

  
 **Eren:** _‘oh yeah, Like what?’_

  
 **Levi:** _‘well for starters I’d have you on your knees in my shower right now, putting that pretty little mouth of yours to good use’_

  
 **Eren:** _‘what else would you do to me, is that all?’_

  
 **Levi:** _‘Of course it isn’t, though I wouldn’t want to scare you off so soon’_

  
Eren raised his brows, smacking his teeth. Him, scared, of sex? Please.

  
 **Eren:** _‘I’m not scared. Try me.’_

  
 **Levi:** _‘What a bold little thing you are. I’ll have a time fucking that attitude out of you but soon enough you’ll learn to obey. After all, it’s not easy to talk with your mouth full. Now whether that be ‘cause of my cock, ready to spill down your throat, my fingers, getting wet with your spit to stretch you open for me, or a gag for whenever I want your jaw to feel sore for the next few days, reminding you to stay in your place. Don’t try to be bold over text brat. I don’t always play nice.’_

  
 **Eren:** _‘What makes you think I play nice?’_

  
The teen knew he was bold, trying to hide the fact that his underwear had become tight and his breathing a bit labored. He hadn't even agreed yet the man had such a hold on him. Instead of waiting for Levi's response, he texted him again. He was curious to know if the man was feeling just as flustered and hot as he was.

  
 **Eren:** _’what are you doing right now?’_ he teased and waited for a response. Instead, a few seconds later an image popped up. Eren almost choked on his spit for a second at the photo he received. He quickly clicked on the picture to enlarge it and his eyes widened at the sight before him. Levi had managed to send eren a picture standing naked in the shower with his hair slicked back. He wished he could have been there in person to watch the water trickle down the chiseled abs and muscles on the man. He knew Levi was muscular from the few times he grazed his arm against his bicep on purpose at the cafe but seeing just how defined he was made Erens cock throb even more in his pants. His eyes moved down his body to the white towel that was loosely draped around the raven’s hips, showing off his massive size. _‘Oh. My. Fucking. God’_ he thought and squeezed his legs together, his mouth watering at the sight. He flicked his teal orbs back up to Levi’s face and couldn’t help but shudder at the smirk he was giving in the photo. He knew exactly what he was doing to the brunette and Eren would let him if he was being honest.

  
 **Eren:** _‘Now you’re just being a tease >:( ‘_

  
 **Levi:** _‘well you’re the one who asked me what I was doing. Plus I thought you’d enjoy the view. This, along with many other things will be at your disposal once you agree.'_

  
 **Eren:** _‘ **If** I agree. I think I need a look at the goods before I decide to make a purchase, don’t you think?’_

  
 **Levi:** _‘well then it’s only fair if I take a look at what I’m purchasing as well. Don’t you think?’_

  
After seeing what Levi had said, he couldn’t help but smile and flush more at the thought of them having sex so soon. Was he really going to go through with this offer? Possibly. Would his parents like it? Absolutely not. He knew his parents were very protective over him and that telling them he met some random stranger at work a week ago who asked him to be his sugar baby would not cut it. He needed to figure out how to tell them and convince them to let him. Though he was only twenty-one, he was still considered a baby in his parents’ eyes. Letting out an exhausted sigh, Eren knew he needed to take care of the business that was happening between his thighs, however, he wouldn’t be able to do so until his parents fell asleep. he debated if he should continue his sexual talk with Levi but wasn’t sure if he wanted to go that far yet. Plus, he didn’t want to give in to the man's wishes so quickly.

  
 **Eren:** _‘Aren’t you supposed to pay me before I give you what you want? I’ll accept taking a peek at what you got for me as sufficient payment.’_

  
For a while, there was no response and the brat wondered if the male had stopped entertaining him to tease even more but then a flurry of images flickered across his screen, his jaw falling open and he knew he wasn’t going to be able to wait until his parents were asleep. After getting sent a few handfuls of pictures and videos that Eren deemed good enough to jerk off too, he made his way off his bed and to his walk-in closet. He never wore the panties he had bought himself a few months ago, afraid someone would end up finding out about them but now he found a good use for them, or so he hoped. He also pushed aside his clothes to go rummaging through a hidden box under all of his shoe boxes, pulling out a glass butt plug and some lube, He went into his bathroom, set his phone on the counter, and made quick work of stretching himself out, controlling his urges to not get distracted, and sunk the plug in with little resistance.  
Sighing, and painfully hard, he slipped on the panties and did not attempt to tuck his arousal away. He got his phone, propped it up against the mirror behind his vanity, and set a timer. He got into position before it snapped, bent over, ass to the camera, and pulling the lace to the side just a bit so the plug would be visible.

  
 **Eren:** _‘Getting ready for you~’_  
*image sent*

The teen anxiously waited, heading back towards his room and lying on his bed, his hand absentmindedly ghosting over the shaft of his member while going through the things Levi sent. Smirking when the man replied.

 **Levi:** _‘Fuck… The things I’d do to that ass….’_

  
 **Levi:** _‘But is that all I get? Who’s being a tease now?’_

  
Eren scoffed, biting his lip before sending another sassy reply.

  
 **Eren** : _‘What? I accepted your pictures as payment, and this is what they got you. I did say that I was expensive~’_

  
 **Levi:** _'How much more would you need to send me a video of you fucking yourself to the pics I sent you?’_

  
The brunette’s eyes got wide and he didn’t reply. Instead, working his member in his hand, pumping slowly at first, but increasing his pace when his mind danced with the images of Levi’s thickness, his other hand wandering down to the plug to pull and tug at the end of it. His hole, spreading and tightening around it. His breath began to grow labored, and his movements got faster, his eyes rolling back and he had to toss his head to the side to bite into his pillow to hold back the loud muffled moan of Levi’s name with his release. He grabbed a wipe from his nightstand drawer and wiped the thick viscosity from his hand and stomach and tossed it in his nearby trash can.

  
In his moments of after bliss, he looked at his phone. He had another message from Levi.

  
 **Levi:** _‘You’re already doing it aren’t you?’_

  
The younger boy flushed and was thinking of a response when his phone started ringing and Levi’s name ran across the screen. Panicking, and not prepared to hear whatever the man had to say in that voice of his, Eren tossed his phone to the side sheepishly, watching it ring and internally debating whether he should answer or not. But then it stopped. He let out a breath he hadn’t even realized he was holding and shook his head. It’d been a long day, a long week and now he was very seriously considering being this sexy ass man’s sugar baby. He needed some sleep.

  
The teen gathered some clothes to sleep in, some boxer briefs, and an oversized T-shirt that hung right above his knees before hopping into the shower, scrubbing off, and then crawling back in bed. He set his alarm on his phone before plugging in the charger and set it on his nightstand. His anxiety from before, lunch with Levi, and his orgasm had all brought him to the state of exhaustion and it was easy for sleep to take him tonight.

Wiping down the counters at the cafe, Eren thought about how it was a bit easier for him to get up this morning. As usual, he was still dog tired and he had to roll out of the bed to get up, but once that part was over, he had an energy drink and it wasn’t so bad. Now, his heart and mind racing against each other, anticipating the raven’s arrival. After all, the man did say that he’d come back to see him today as well. Stopping to take a small break, Eren looked over the windows and smiled a little as he watched the snow that had started falling that morning, become heavier. _‘Looks like I’m gonna have to call mom to come get me’_ he thought before returning to wiping the counters.

  
He finished cleaning the table and went to the back to work on the orders that Marco had been taking, lining the cups up and humming as he effortlessly remembered the ingredients for each drink. He told the freckled male they were done, was thanked by the boy who’d then gone to take the orders out. It was the same old same old. Eren propped his head on his hand on the front counter, lost in thought.

  
‘Ugh, I wonder when he’ll get here.’ he groaned in his head, not knowing whether or not he should even want to see the man today after last night.

  
A faint blush filled his cheeks at the images he purposely scarred into his mind as the bell on the cafe door rang and teal eyes flickered up to meet steel grey orbs. His faint blush turned to a deep crimson, the taller male striding up to the front counter and ordering his usual, a caramel espresso latte.

  
“W-Will that be all for you Levi?” he stuttered cursing at himself for being so obvious.

  
“That’s all,” he smirked, leaning closer, “and don’t forget the toppings~” he purred and Eren swallowed, nodding his head and glaring at the man. He snorted playfully and overpaid, as usual, before walking to an empty table.

  
“DoN’t forget the ToPpInGs,” the brat mocked, knowing the man was teasing him on purpose.

  
He brought out the male’s drink, made another round in the cafe before sitting down across from him. Levi slid him the drink and Eren raised his brow, shaking his head.

  
“Drink.” The raven ordered and the teen was inclined to do so. Hesitantly, he pulled the espresso closer, minding the whipped cream and sucked on the straw, internally praising himself because damn he made some good coffee. The table was silent and Levi was just watching him.

  
“Are you wearing panties today?”

  
Eren practically spat out his drink, forcing the hot liquid down the wrong tube and turned into a coughing mess. His blush returned and he narrowed his eyes at the raven, looking around to make sure no one had heard him.

  
“..no, I’m not. Why were you hoping I was?” he huffed slightly after regaining his composure and sat back in his seat, pouting with his arms crossed over his chest.

  
“That depends if you were going to bend your pretty little ass over to let me see them.”

  
“Well, I wouldn’t have.” Eren huffed and crossed his arms across his chest.

  
The man laughed sadistically, “That was just a test, you wouldn’t have had a choice. Don’t be surprised when I tell you to do something in public.”

  
Eren’s heart skipped a beat and his eyes snapped to meet the raven’s, a little too quickly for his liking and he could only pray that he didn’t give anything away.

  
“So,” the raven grinned while the brunette sipped on his drink, “Besides all of the sugar baby plans, do you have any questions about anything?”

  
Eren swallowed the liquid and licked his lips free of the whipped cream before turning serious, “Yeah, who the hell are you? What do you do, and why the hell are there always people with cameras following you around?”

  
Eren watched as Levi rolled his eyes in annoyance at the mention of photographers and glanced over his shoulder out the window. Sure enough, he spotted two people standing outside with their cameras, waiting for Levi to walk out to pester him. He looked back at Eren and shrugged “Do you seriously not know of me brat?” he asked a look of genuine curiosity in his steel eyes.  
“No, I don't, is that a problem for you?” he retorted “I mean if you haven't noticed, I work almost every day and don’t have much time to be on my phone. And if I am, it’s probably ‘cause I’m listening to music. I don't care about social media.” He shrugged his shoulders and waited for the man's reply.

  
“Jesus...you just keep getting better” Levi muttered to himself and then smirked playfully. “I’m a world-renowned fashion designer Eren. Does Levi Ackerman ring a bell?” he questioned and when the brunette shook his head, he chuckled softly. “Well...I’m a fashion designer and a model. And sometimes I like to sing, but the world doesn’t need to know about that last part.” He picked up his still warm beverage and took a small sip of it from the side of it, not wanting to use the ‘contaminated’ straw the brat had been sipping from.

  
Eren sat quietly for a moment to take in the information he was just told before busting out laughing, though it quickly faded when Levi shot him a glare. He cleared his throat and smiled sheepishly “Well… I guess that means I’m a lucky guy huh?” he teased and watched Levi take another sip from his drink. Though he looked calm and collected on the outside, his thoughts were running a mile a minute. _‘There’s no fucking way. He’s got to be joking. Am I really that dumb and don’t know who this hot gay man is? God, I’ve been living under a damn rock!’_

  
“That you are,” Levi agreed, and just as Eren was about to ask another question, a couple walked through the door, rubbing their hands together and the teen had to get back to work. He stole one last sip of the raven’s espresso before getting up and slipped behind the counter to take the customer’s orders.

  
After that, Eren hadn’t received another chance to sit down, time flying by and more people rushing in to make quick orders and leave. One behind another, and even if they chose to drink in the cafe, they didn’t stay long. Soon enough people with heavier jackets and coats started to appear, making Eren glance out the window seeing how dark it was getting outside, the clouds rolling in the grey sky. He hoped Levi made it home okay. He continued his shift, focused on wiping down tables, taking orders, separating them from to go or in-cafe, restocking the pastries, and had completely lost track of time. It was only when Petra had tapped his shoulder as he was picking up the empty mugs and cups from the tables that he had broken out of his flow.  
“Eren you should clock out early, there’s not much left to do that I couldn’t handle and the weather out there has already gotten pretty rough.”

  
“But Petra it's only a few more hours-”

  
“No but’s Eren. Go home. Tell Grisha and Carla hello for me. I haven’t seen them in a while.”

  
The redhead ushered the brunette to get a move on, ignoring his protests and the teen did as he was told. Grabbing his jacket and heading to the front, he was shocked to see the raven standing at the door, waiting for him.

  
“Levi? What are you still doing here? I thought you would’ve left when the weather got bad.”

  
The concerned face on the brat turned back into the same flustered expression he always wore whenever the taller male would tease.  
“Well, I was watching your little ass sway across the cafe for about an hour or two, then enjoyed the view when you cleaned the tables for an absurd amount of time, and before I knew it, the snow had already piled up quite a bit.”

  
“Exactly, that doesn’t explain why you’re still here. How come you didn’t leave when you realized the streets were covered in white?” Eren asked in a bratty tone, crossing his arms over his chest and straightened his back to make himself seem more intimidating. It didn't work though.

  
The taller male rolled his eyes and moved closer to Eren and narrowed his eyes which only caused Eren to step back slightly, looking away from embarrassment. “You better shut up before I make you. Can’t you see I’m trying to be nice and take you home?” He teased, lowering his tone on purpose.

  
Standing with wide eyes and crimson cheeks, eren flicked his teal orbs back to Levi and smiled shyly. “Well then. Maybe I don't want to shut up~” he tested quietly. Eren heard the man scoff and then he grabbed his arm gently to tug him out the front door so they could leave. Eren didn't protest, glad to be spending a little more time with the raven and clung to him once they stepped outside into the cold winterland. “Fuck it’s freezing” he grumbled and pulled up the hood of his jacket. Eren's eyes were able to spot the red luxurious car quickly and saw that it had been turned on and warming up while they were talking. He couldn't help but smile to himself and carefully slipped into the car when Levi opened his passenger door. He muttered a quiet ‘thank you’ and then slumped back into the heated leather seat.

  
Once Levi had slipped in on his side as well, the brunette realized that Levi was about to find out where he lived. He wasn’t sure if he should tell him he still lived with his parents still due to personal reasons or if he should let the older male find out on his own. Then, the image of the raven’s smug look being wiped off his face crossed the brunette's mind and he decided he should let Levi find out on his own. It’d be priceless to see how the raven and his dad would interact.

  
He told the man his address and they sat in comfortable silence for the short trip. After all, it only took about twenty minutes for Eren to walk to work, it was probably less than ten with the raven driving. After they pulled up at the house, Eren looked over at Levi to see his reaction. He couldn’t help but smirk when Levi realized it wasn’t an apartment he lived at, but rather a house and a nice one at that.

  
Once Levi pulled into the long driveway which thankfully his father had already laid out salt for the snow to melt, Eren climbed out of Levi's car but was stopped when the older male grabbed his arm. He turned and looked back at him with a questioning brow and the faintest of smirks. He could only assume what Levi was about to ask or tell him, but he had an inkling of suspicion as to what it would be about.

  
“Uh yeah?” Eren spoke up, pulling the door closed to keep out the cold harshness of winter and the snow that fell heavily.

  
“..were you going to tell me you still lived with your parents or are you just secretly lying to me about your job and actually have enough money to own a house,” Levi said, annoyance and sarcasm dripping in his tone as he slightly glared at the brunette. Eren only smiled wider and shrugged “take a gander, now come on. They won't bite...I hope” he muttered the last part to himself as he opened his door once again and quickly climbed out the car, careful not to slip on any snow that hadn’t melted yet. Making his way around the car and to his front door, he could hear Levi curse under his breath and mutter something about how he thought he was just dropping the boy off which Eren ignored, and then shuffle out of his car and close his door and lock his expensive car. He followed after the smaller boy and stopped on the front porch, arms crossed over his chest tightly to keep his body warm and frowning down at the brunette.  
“Just come inside and have some hot chocolate because from the looks of it, you won't be going anywhere in this weather any time soon,” Eren said, flicking his teal orbs out to the front yard which already had at least four inches of snow on the ground then back to Levi.

  
“...fine but just hot chocolate and then im leaving” Levi grumbled quietly and added, “now hurry up and open the fucking door brat, my dick is starting to freeze.”

  
Eren snorted out a small laugh, his face scrunching up a bit and he turned, pushing open the mahogany front door which was adorned with a beautiful window that had an intricate design in the glass obscuring anyone's view into the house. Stepping into the house which was warm, welcoming, and smelt of fresh home-cooked food, Eren slipped off his jacket and toed off his shoes, leaving them on a towel that had been put down recently so no snow and water would be tracked father into the house. “Mom, dad. I'm home. I uh..brought a friend with me” Eren called a bit timidly, glancing back over his shoulder at Levi who looked at the brat skeptically but a small smirk on thin lips.

  
“Oh sweetheart, your home early. I'm assuming Miss Petra let you off due to the-...oh well who's this fine young man?” Carla said as she walked out from the kitchen with a yellow apron tied around her waist and was currently drying her hands on it. Eren smiled sheepishly at his mom, a small blush creeping onto the tips of his ears as he turned and looked over at Levi. “Uh this is Levi. I met him at the cafe about two weeks ago.” he laughed nervously and moved to give his mother a side hug who simply pulled her son into a full embrace and kissed the top of his head, purposely embarrassing him. One thing Eren despised was that his parents would intentionally go out of their way to embarrass him if they got the chance. He knew it was nothing to be upset about but now that she was doing it in front of the man who he had quite literally been sexting and flirting with last night, made him want to hide and never come out.

  
“I see sweetie, well it's nice to meet you, Levi, I’m Carla. Eren's mother, where he gets all his good looks from~” she snickered softly, teasing and held her hand out for the raven to take. Eren internally groaned and rolled his eyes, face-palming behind his mother, and watched as a small smile graced Levi's lips and held his hand out and shook his mother's hand. To Eren, he found it strange to see the man he hardly knew, smile but once again he felt that it suited him and had caused butterflies to form in his stomach. _‘Jesus he's pretty when he smiles’_ his thoughts cooed and made his cheeks warm up. After he watched the two exchange a handshake, Eren hoped he and Levi could sneak upstairs into his bedroom but to his luck, that wasn't the case. Just as he was about to open his mouth, his father appeared from the living room and made his way over to the three, his teal orbs narrowing on Levi.

  
Eren stood in silence, feeling the thick tension in the air as his father eyed Levi's form over as he walked closer. Eren hoped to the high heavens his father didn't start anything and push the raven away due to his past experiences with his ex. As his father went to hold out his hand for Levi to shake and speak, Eren's eyes widened and he made a startling sound in the back of his throat that even shocked him.

  
“I know exactly who you are, Mr. Ackerman,” Grisha’s stern yet monotonous voice came. Eren mentally slapped himself in the face and smiled sheepishly at his father.

  
“You do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked that and obviously I had to leave a cliffhanger. I had so many other ways I could have had this chapter go near the end but I thought leaving it open like that fit it better. Who enjoyed that little sexting, cause I know I did ;) 
> 
> and sorry for such a late post. I don't really have a scheduled time and day when ill be posting each chapter cause I'm lazy AF and struggle to write but ill try my best to get out the next chapter soon!


	3. Awkward Dinners and Teasing Touches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so fun to write. we were laughing along the way and I really hope you guys get a good laugh out of this toom. Enjoy the good ol' Jaeger family and Erens parents teasing and embarrassing him! : )

“You do?” 

Grisha nodded his head and made his way towards the table, the boys and his wife following him further into the cozy home. “As a matter of fact, the nurses at work won’t shut up about him.”

Eren furrowed his brows “Is that so?” he questioned, his voice laced with disbelief. Levi was a fashion designer, a male model for fucks sake, why does his father know him? 

“Mhm,” he continued, “I can-” 

“Oh Grisha hush! You’re just jealous that your nurses have stopped talking about _you_. I don’t blame them though~” she smirked and winked Levi’s way. Eren watched as his father’s irritated glare was directed fiercely at Levi. The raven simply smirked back and shrugged when the brunette gave him a look as well. 

The small tan beauty shook his head, huffing a small laugh. He’d brought Levi in here because it was too dangerous to drive in all that snow outside. It’s not like he wanted to introduce the guy to his parents, or that he was worried or anything. Definitely not. He wasn’t trying to get any chance to drag the seductive male up to his room. He just thought it’d be better if his possible future sugar daddy would stay off of slick roads until they started… 

“Eren, honey are you okay?” Carla called, her motherly instincts picking up on the silence from her usually talkative son and turned to see her baby red-faced and biting his bottom lip. “Didn’t I tell you to stop that?” she walked over from the stove, dusting her hands on her apron, “I swear you’re going to bite it off one day.” and pressed the back of her hand to Eren’s forehead, swooping his chocolate locks out of the way.

Eren couldn’t help himself from turning even redder, brushing his mother's tender hand from his face and plastering on a smile he hoped looked sincere because he could just die right about now. He even heard Levi snort under his breath next to him and he absolutely refused to make eye contact. It seemed like Carla noticed though because she went back over to the raven’s side, looking up at him just like her son had to do, and brought him further into the kitchen. 

“Come on sweetie, Eren will catch up once he’s finished having his naughty thoughts. How about you stay for dinner. It’s too dangerous for such a handsome man to be risking his life on the roads when they're like this...And-” Carla’s words echoed off into the kitchen, attached to the raven’s side, her arm looped in his while Eren stood there staring after her in shock, looking towards his father for help. 

“You’re the one who brought him here,” he replied bluntly, but Eren couldn’t blame him. He just witnessed his wife practically hanging off a younger man’s arm. A very _attractive_ younger man. Eren couldn’t believe it. He gathered himself and stormed his way into the kitchen after them, finding the woman offering him a seat and Grisha just huffed, sitting in his chair at the head of the table while Carla started to hum and dance around the kitchen happily, getting all the plates and utensils herself. One look to Levi on the left of him as he took his seat, and he noticed the man’s eyes raking over her _for far too long_. 

“Christ. My mom’s going to steal my sugar daddy,” he groaned quietly into his palms. 

Levi snickered next to him and was about to return with a snarky reply, the brunette had no doubt, but then his mother decided to be a gracious host and came back, lining the empty plates in front of them along with their utensils. 

“What’d you say, Eren?” she asked, tilting her head and Eren couldn’t tell if she was honestly asking him or if she was doing her mom thing to see if he’d lie.

“Yeah, Eren, what did you say?” Levi echoed, a smirk playing at his lips and Eren sent his fiercest glare the raven’s way, which only seemed to humor the man more.

Rolling his eyes he dry washed his face for probably the twentieth time before coming back with a sassy comment himself. 

“I _said_ that you didn’t have to tell everyone about _my_ thoughts. By the way you’ve been acting, your thoughts probably aren’t too different.” The brunette scoffed, his bratty attitude merging from the shadows, and slightly annoyed at the fact that his mother was hitting on his soon to be sugar daddy, not that his parents needed to know anytime soon. Especially not his dad, Grisha seemed to have it out for Levi since the man stepped foot into the house. 

“Eren!” Grisha grew cross at the head of the table, his son speaking it into the open made it more real than he wanted it to be. 

“Dad!” Eren replied in the same mocking tone. He hadn’t helped when Eren looked to him, so why should he help the old stuck up four-eyed and balding man that had deemed the title of being his father. He could only hope and pray he wouldn’t turn out like him when he was older. 

Another snort to his left caught his attention and it appeared to him that Levi was having too much fun. Grisha’s dark teal orbs met Eren’s bright ones, and there was a silent agreement. 

“What’s so funny Levi?” he began, his tone revealing nothing and his mother had just begun to set bowls of food on the table. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed you eyeing up my mom. I understand though. She’s MILF material.” 

“Eren! Don't call your mother that,” Grisha warned with a stern glare however, Eren could sense that his father seemed to agree with him to an extent. 

“What’s a MILF?” Carla asked innocently, her lips in a pout when she’d been kept out of the loop and all the men went silent. Eren smirked before leaning forward and grabbing a spoonful of homemade mashed potatoes and plopped them onto his plate. “Ah, nothing mom. Just someone who's very pretty, that’s all” he lied through his teeth, smiling at her as he handed the spoon to Levi before reaching for the next bowl on the table. 

Carla simply nodded with a smile and walked around the table, grabbing the three men’s glasses to fill up, however, placed a hand on Levi’s shoulder and leaned over him a bit when she grabbed his glass, “What can I get for you, honey? Water, wine….a tall glass of me~” she snickered playfully and winked. 

Eren internally groaned, wishing that dinner was already over with. How he and Levi even got roped into eating dinner with his parents was a mystery to him and it didn’t help that the raven wasn’t refuting any of his mother’s advances, nor caring about the daggers Grisha was sending his way. What the hell would this man get him into? 

“Whatever you’d like me to have Carla~” he purred back and the youngest brunette just stared in shock at the low tone Levi called his _mother’s_ name. 

Carla giggled and she and the raven shared something between their gaze, and thankfully, the brat hadn’t missed it. At first, he was disgusted, annoyed, and a bit angry, not wanting to see his potential sugar daddy giving his mom ‘the looks’ or vice versa. But then, when Carla’s gold gleamed in her eyes a bit brighter and Eren noticed she was chewing on her cheek, he instantly looked to Levi, wondering if this was what he thought it was. 

Yup. 

Levi had that sexy ass smirk as usual, but his brow was arched slightly and his eyes had a playful tint to them. 

‘ _These bastards are doing this on purpose!’_

But why? It’d only just made him angry. Grisha too. What was the point of- 

...Oh. Eren thought it over once more, beginning to eat his food once he’d finished stacking his plate and he could’ve slapped himself. It’s not like he was jealous, was he? It’s not like he wanted Levi to rake his eyes over him. Or even purr his name like he did Carla’s. And he _absolutely_ did not want to give Levi a short glass of him. Nope. That was absurd. Because jealousy only meant he had actually begun to catch feelings for this man. And that couldn’t be true because he was only supposed to be in a “fucking around’ relationship with the raven. Not even a relationship. An agreement. 

Eren wanted to deny everything that was coiling in his gut, plaguing his mind but he found it harder to do so than he thought. So, he decided not to think about it at all. He shoved the feelings away and buried them deep down for a _much_ later time that he dared say would never come. Tuning back into the conversation, it seemed that Grisha still hadn’t gotten the two were working together, but Eren didn’t feel the need to let him know. It was quite amusing now that he had figured out the end of their little game. 

Well, he wouldn’t let them win. Not with him at least. Grisha was on his own. 

“Eren, I would appreciate it if you get your _friend’s_ attention off of my _wife_.” 

Speak of the devil. 

The brunette blinked, unbothered by how his mother had once again attached herself to Levi’s side and he was surprised that she hadn’t started feeding him yet. He continued to pick food off his plate. 

“Like you said, it’s _your_ wife. Get her paws off my-” it felt weird to call Levi his ‘friend’, “off of my friend yourself.” He hoped his hesitation hadn’t given too much away, his parents really didn’t need to be worrying about his affairs. Particularly as strange as this one. 

“Get her paws off?” Grisha scoffed and pushed up his glasses, taking another bread roll off of the stack on the table, “It’s _his_ paws that seem to be everywhere on damn near everyone. If I was sure I could get them off I would’ve done so already.” 

Eren could practically hear the plastered smile rip itself from Levi’s face and the giggle from Carla die down in seconds. Levi turned to his food and Carla eyed over him curiously this time, no flirtations involved. 

“Why would you know where Levi’s paws have been?” Eren couldn’t help but ask. His father had already dampened the tone, and this would most likely make it worse, but he had a right to know didn’t he? For all he knows, Levi’s hands could be on him in the quite near future. 

Levi looked over at Grisha, his face impassive as it normally is when he’s not putting up a rouse and he raised his brow inquisitively as if he was daring the four-eyed father to say something. His father had had enough of watching his wife flirt happily right in front of him and didn’t hesitate, challenging Levi to say he was lying. 

“The other night I saw on the tv that you went to a club, and it appeared that you had quite a few women on you as you walked out said club.”

The room was silent and Eren was conflicted. How often did Levi do this? Was his health going to be in danger because Levi slept around? He knew this was too good to be true. But could he blame the man for his actions before he’d met him? At the time Levi had no one he was even slightly committed to. 

Did he? 

Eren realized in horror that he hadn’t even known if Levi was single or not. Losing his appetite, he pushed his plate away from him, only a few things remained on it anyways so it’s not like he’d hear anything from his mother about it. 

Carla seemed to feel the tension but she was looking a bit disturbed herself. 

“And why were _you_ watching tv about Levi being at a club, Grisha?” she asked, her voice sharp, but obviously hiding a hint of amusement and even a bit of curiosity. “Last time I checked, celebrity drama is on TMZ and that doesn’t come on until late at night.” 

Grisha remained silent as the script was flipped back onto him and looked away without an answer. Eren himself excused himself from the table, Carla as well and it seemed dinner was over. Eren carried his plate over to the sink after scraping the leftover food into the bin and rinsed it off before turning and looking at Levi. 

“Let’s go upstairs now before you hit on my mother again,” Eren said with a slightly irritated tone and pushed past the man and towards the front entryway where the stairs were. He hadn’t meant to sound irritated but he couldn't help the fact that he didn't know what Levi did before he met him and had basically sexted him the night before. 

Quickly walking upstairs, Eren couldn't help but feel like Levi’s eyes were boring into his ass as he climbed the stairway. He refused to look back at the man to find out, and made his way into his bedroom, glad he had cleaned up the night before. 

“Uh well, since you won’t be leaving tonight...what do you wanna do?” Eren asked a bit hesitantly, now not sure what to do. He never would have thought Levi would be coming home with him, let alone spending the night. Plus it particularly wasn’t all that late in the evening either so they had some time to kill before they headed to bed. 

“Well, what do you do for fun?” Levi questioned as he looked at Eren, who seemed to fidget under the man’s gaze. “I don’t usually end up getting snowed in at a brats house with his parents.” Eren couldn’t help but roll his eyes at Levi's comment and plopped down on the edge of the bed.

“Haha, very funny. We could watch a movie or something” he shrugged his shoulders, watching as Levi moved over towards his bed and sat down next to him. 

He didn’t realize how intimate such an innocent move could be, but now that Levi was sitting a little too close to him in _his_ room on _his_ bed, made his stomach twist into knots. ‘ _Calm down idiot. It’s not like you guys are going to fuck... Or are we?’_ Eren tried to ignore his thoughts as he shuffled back onto his bed and leaned back against his headboard, grabbing the TV remote once Levi had nodded. 

“What do you wanna watch?” he asked as he turned on his TV that was situated above the fireplace in his room. Though his family was well off, Eren refused to be spoiled by his parents. It shocked most people when he told them he drove an older car (which he only used in the winter when driving to work since he’d much rather enjoy walking to work and getting fresh air) and that he wasn’t handed everything. Eren worked hard for almost everything he had with the exception of his parents helping him pay for college. Thankfully, it was winter break and so Eren didn’t need to worry about assignments for school. He didn’t go back until the end of January. 

“You know, I was only messing around. I would never actually bed your mother, Eren,” the brunette heard Levi say beside him. He knew he was annoyed about the whole situation even if he knew it was all for shits and giggles, yet part of his mind kept repeating what his father said about Levi leaving a club with women at his sides. 

_‘I know that’_ his mind answered Levi's statement. Instead of turning to look at the man, he simply shrugged “I know, but hit on my mom again and I’ll cut your dick off” Eren scoffed, trying his best to hide the annoyance in his voice but failed. 

Instead of the raven getting angry with Erens comment, the male nudged him and placed a gentle hand on his thigh and leaned in close and whispered, his voice dropping an octave purposely. 

“Seems like you're jealous that your mother was getting more attention than you were. Hm~ if that's the case then I don’t mind giving yo-” Levi was cut off by Eren shoving his hand over his mouth and pushing him down onto the bed, glaring at him before being able to spit a rebuttal. 

“Shut up. I'm _not_ jealous,” he scoffed, ignoring the burning in his cheeks and kept his gaze with the man who simply seemed to smirk behind Eren's hand and then quickly flip them in an instant. 

“Brat,” Levi scoffed and pinned the brunette's hands above his head, a playful smirk tugging at his lips. Erens breath hitched in his throat and his eyes widened at the sheer muscle the man had and how easily he flipped them. With his arms pinned above him, Eren couldn't help but pout up at Levi and struggle underneath the defined chest and torso, making futile attempts to get loose. The man laid even more of his weight onto Eren, effectively trapping him. Eren, however, did not exactly mind the man pinning him below. He would have wished he were naked and not when his parents were down the hall from them. “I'm not letting go until you admit I'm right,” Levi said, his steel orbs twinkling with a bit of mischief behind them. 

“I’m not jealous. I just didn’t care to keep talking about that embarrassing situation.” Eren narrowed his eyes, trying to ignore the look the man was giving him and the fact that he could feel Levi’s clothed crotch pressed against his hips. He was already having a hard time keeping his raging hormones in check any time he was around the man and it didn't help that he was being pinned down by him. Without another word, Levi rolled his eyes and let go of Eren and sat back down next to him as if nothing had happened, his face, per usual, giving nothing away. Eren furrowed his brows in confusion, but didn't press the matter and sat up, glad to be free. “Anyways..what movie would you like to watch?” he asked again, thankful that he could feel the blush in his cheeks finally subsiding. 

Eren watched Levi ponder for a moment before turning and suggesting a movie. “The Devil Wears Prada, it’s my favorite,” he looked back up at the tv screen and shifted, getting more comfortable on Erens bed. Eren nodded and smiled a bit at the confession, storing that little bit of information away for a later date in time and spoke up as he opened up Netflix and found the movie. 

“I've never actually seen this movie. It better be good,” he scoffed playfully and laid down, curling up on his side facing away from Levi and kept his eyes on the screen as the upbeat song ‘Suddenly I See’ came on. 

Levi looked over at Eren and glared a bit as the movie continued in the background. “How do you not know about this movie? It's amazing, and Meryl Streep did an amazing job at conveying what being an editor-in-chief of a magazine is like. Plus I love all the references to famous designers and seeing Anne Hathaway's character transform from this dorky girl into a stunning and confident young woman wearing absolutely beautiful outfits. I've got to admit, I’ve seen this movie far too many times,” he schooled Eren into a little bit of insight as to why it was his favorite movie, and Eren could tell the older male did not care. “Don't look at me like that brat, keep your attention on the screen before I make you,” he scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Eren kept smiling and turned his attention back to the movie and watched quietly, enjoying the comfortable silence that fell over them. The brunette had to admit, he could get used to this.

Though after about thirty minutes into the movie, he got up needing to pee. He sat up in his bed and stretched and looked over to Levi who was invested in the movie still playing. 

“I'm gonna shower real quick since I'm getting up already, feel free to take one after me,” he smiled and then stood up, stepping off the small platform his bed rested on, and strode over to his walk-in closet that was situated next to his bathroom. He grabbed a towel off one of the shelves and headed back out, Levi’s attention having been pulled from the movie to him at the mention of him showering. “What?” he asked, scrunching his eyebrows up a bit and hugged the green towel to his chest. 

“Nothing,” Levi shrugged, his steel orbs doing a once over of Eren’s body before flicking back to the screen. “We're rewinding the movie when you get back so hurry up.” Eren nodded, shuddering a bit as he turned and walked into his bathroom and closed the door. Setting the towel down on the counter, Eren looked at himself in the mirror, seeing his hair was slightly messy and his cheeks pink. He rolled his eyes. _‘And of course, no one tells me I look this rough’_ he thought and then turned and walked over to his walk-in shower and turned it on, letting it warm up. 

After his very much needed twenty minute shower, Eren got out and walked out the bathroom with his towel wrapped around his waist, still dripping wet and padded over to his closet, focused on finding clothes due to the drop of temperature. ‘ _Well no shit Eren, you went from a steaming shower to a hardly insulated room when it’s snowing buckets outside.’_ He scoffed at himself and went on to pick out some pajamas to wear to bed that weren’t too embarrassing, but also making sure to find some clothes for Levi to wear to bed. 

“I’m not sure if I have any shirts that will fit you but I have these sweatpants that might fit,” Eren called, looking over his shoulder as he heard Levi get up. His eyes widened slightly and his cheeks once again heated up. His eyes raked over Levis form quickly seeing the man leaning against the doorframe to his closet. With his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes hooded as they scanned over Eren’s practically naked body, Levi smirked devilishly. The brunette visibly shuddered and quickly looked away, his hands shooting down to the hem of the towel and he gripped it tighter around his waist, afraid it would fall off from just the way the man was staring at him. 

“You know, it's a bit rude to tease your soon to be sugar daddy. Especially when he’s going to be giving you all the money and things you could ask for,” he stepped farther into the closet and in front of Eren, reaching out to grab his chin and turn his head back to face him. Eren swallowed thickly, his heart beating a mile a minute as he looked up into Levi’s captivating steel orbs and bit his bottom lip. Watching as Levi leaned in, Eren's eyes slowly fell closed as Levi's lips ghosted over his lips and he hummed softly. _‘Kiss me already!’_ his thoughts screamed as he waited but nothing came. His lips curved into a frown as Levi pulled away and licked his lips “Gotta keep you on your toes brat, you gotta earn a kiss,” he winked and then walked back out the closet, grabbing a towel off the shelf and made his way into the bathroom. 

Eren stood there speechless for a moment, his ears and neck having turned red as well, and processed what had just happened. If being with Levi was this exciting, Eren couldn't help but wonder how much more exciting it was if he was going to be his sugar baby. Shaking himself from his thoughts, he dried off quickly, got dressed in a pair of yellow shorts that were far too small to be deemed shorts to wear outside, and walked out the closet as he slipped on an oversized shirt. Though he normally slept with just boxers, sometimes even naked due to him usually being very hot all the time, tonight this would have to do. _‘And if he doesn't like it then he can suck it up, this is as close as I'm gonna get to sleeping naked’_ he smirked to himself and plopped down onto his bed with a pair of oversized sweats and shirt for Levi. 

Waiting for Levi to return, instead of watching the movie, he grabbed his phone off the nightstand next to his bed and opened up one of the many games on his phone. He slumped back against his headboard, a small yawn being pulled from his mouth as he laid quietly. Eren hadn’t realized how much time had passed but he was startled by his bathroom door opening. His eyes fluttered open and they drifted over towards his bathroom and saw Levi stalking towards his bed in nothing but his towel that hung _oh so low_ on his hips. Asshole was doing this on purpose. Eren quickly looked away, his heart pounding in his chest which he was sure Levi could hear. _‘Hot fucking damn...no Eren no. He’s an idiot if he thinks I’ll fall for-’_ his questioning thoughts were cut off as he watched Levi grab the clothes he had grabbed for him, off the bed. 

A small smirk tugged at Levi’s lips as he stood straight, holding the clothes and looked at him. “What's the matter?” he questioned in a teasing tone, causing Eren to muster up his meanest glare which ended up just looking like a begging puppy. “It's only fair I do the same thing to you brat. After all, I wouldn’t want to make a worsening impression on your parents… though-” he paused and leaned in closer, grabbing the brunette’s chin, tilting his head back to his and he glanced down to Eren’s lips and back up into his teal orbs “I’ve already made a somewhat bad impression on your father, I don’t think it could get any worse if I were to fuck your pretty ass into this mattress~” his voice dripped with seduction. Eren whimpered at Levi's sultry tone and he swallowed thickly, being captivated into the man's words, the tips of his ears and neck turning impossibly red. 

“Are….are you sure about that?” Eren breathed out shakily, still looking into his eyes, not moving an inch. His body yearned for the man to take him but his mind was fighting with itself to not fall for him but also wanting to be ravaged by the hungry-looking raven. He licked his dry lips and watched as Levi's eyes flicked back down to his lips once again before he looked back up at him. _‘Please goddammit, just fucking kiss me already’_ he argued and his hands gripped the bedsheets at his sides.

“Oh, I'm sure. Though you’d have to be quiet which is a shame because I would _much_ rather hear you begging for my fat cock and moaning like a wanton whore beneath me,” Levi breathed against his lips before finally giving in and giving Eren what he had been craving almost all night. 

The kiss was unlike anything the brunette had ever experienced and sent shocks throughout his body. Levi’s tongue flicked at his bottom lip, demanding entrance and Eren obliged, parting his lips, already failing to keep quiet as a deep soft moan escaped his throat. The man was taking over the brunette’s mouth completely, and Eren could feel strong hands grip his waist and pull his body closer. Naturally, the two fell back onto the bed, Levi settling between Eren’s legs that had so willingly opened to make space for the enticing raven who was currently making his head spin. The two parted for air but the brat wasted no time in leaning up to capture Levi’s lips in his once more, growing addicted to the raven’s taste and the way he kissed with just as much want and fervor that had been thrumming throughout the boy’s body every time he set eyes on the steel orbed man. The room was beginning to grow hot, Eren was experiencing pure bliss and his hips rolled up involuntarily, drawing another moan from him but a hiss from Levi. Eren wanted more, his hands had somehow made their way around the older male’s neck and he swore he could just drown in Levi and it’d be the best way to go out.

And then just like that, it was over. 

With a loud whine, and an uncomfortable situation forming in his shorts, the teen caught his breath and struggled to clear his mind before flickering his blown wide pupils Levi’s way. The fucker was smirking at him and Eren glared, desperate to wipe that shit-eating grin off his face. 

“What the fuck Levi,” he growled grumpily and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Actually we _didn’t_ fuck Eren,” he chuckled and the brunette could’ve slapped him. 

Here he was being sent to the goddamn heavens because Levi was obviously a sex god, who just didn’t want to bestow his blessings upon the craving brat. He began to panic a bit, growing slightly flustered at the fact he’d been so out of it from just a kiss and that he’d practically started dry humping Levi right then and there, however; it did make him feel better that when he peered over at the raven, the man sported a very obvious hard-on. The fact that he had on a pair of grey sweats didn’t help to hide the fact, though it didn’t seem like Levi was too keen on doing so. ‘ _Of course he isn’t.’_

Levi grabbed the sweats Eren had grabbed for him and slipped them on under his towel that had started to slip off and then set the towel down on the bench at the end of the bed before nudging Eren over, making space for himself on the bed next to Eren who huffed in annoyance. 

“What? I can’t tease you, but you can tease me? I hardly think that’s fair,” he quirked as he slipped the shirt Eren gave him, slightly amused at the brat’s irritable expression but other than the slight twitch in the corner of his lips, he didn’t let it show. 

“ _That_ ,” Eren stressed, “Was not teasing. That was cruel.” 

“So it’s not cruel when you look at me with eyes that were practically begging me to kiss you?” 

Eren blushed and turned his head so he wouldn’t have to look at the raven as the next few words left his lips, “No, I meant it’s cruel to just leave me like..” Eren made an expression with his arms gesturing to his shorts where you could see a bulge under the clothing, “Like _this_ ” he pouted. “Why’d you even kiss me in the first place?”

Levi couldn’t hold back his laugh at the brunette’s display and Eren couldn’t deny he wanted to hear the deep, soothing rumble of the raven’s laugh as many times he could make possible. 

“Think of it as payment,” Levi finally added as he picked up the tv remote. 

“For what?” Eren questioned, now slightly intrigued as he uncrossed his arms and turned back to look at the male who seemed so comfortable lying next to him in his bed. 

“For something I have planned in the future. Might as well start paying now? After all, you _did_ say you were expensive, did you not~?” he teased and Eren rolled his eyes. 

“Hmph. Well, I guess I could think of it that way. Like the pre-trials before making a subscription. You better be careful about doing that though. My parents most likely heard me,” he frowned and felt the tips of his ears burn. He’d gotten so loud over some touching and a damn kiss. “Mom wouldn’t have cared much,” he continued,” she would’ve thought the whole thing was funny, but my Dad on the other hand…” 

“Hmm. What would happen if he walked in on us doing a few… _naughtier_ things~?” Levi inquired, hesitating on pressing play on the movie now that he’d rewinded it back far enough. 

“He would’ve kicked both of us out,” he exaggerated, smirking at the way Levi’s brows furrowed in disbelief at the suggestion, “Yup. Out in the cold. Disowning me as his son.” Eren hesitated, wondering if he should say what was on the tip of his tongue. _‘Fuck it’_ he thought. If Levi wanted to play the teasing game then fine. 

The teen sighed for dramatic emphasis but also to make sure he had the raven’s attention. ”That’d be fine though. Because I’d still have you, _right Daddy~_ ” he purred. 

Eren could hardly contain his laughs as Levi was hovered over him in an instant and suddenly very open to continuing things from earlier. As soon as the title left his lips he could practically hear the man’s neck snap from how fast he looked over. Barely able to wipe the tears from his eyes, the brat was jolted back to sanity when he felt Levi’s hot, heavy, and very much clothed cock resting on his thigh. 

“Be careful brat,” the raven growled above him, leaning his head closer to his ear while the brat’s attention was caught by the way soft inky black locks fell to frame his possible sugar daddy’s face. “Keep calling me that and I’m just gonna have to give my baby boy a spanking~” he panted like it was taking everything in him to not take the brunette right then and there. Eren couldn't lie and say he _wasn’t_ turned on. Quite the opposite in fact. He was tempted to press more of the man’s buttons but the dark tone in the male’s voice made him rethink his decision. 

Pushing Levi off of him, he gathered himself to sound as unaffected as possible and cheekily responded, “You haven’t paid for that yet.” And with a grin, snatched the remote from the horny old bastard's hands and turned the volume up on the movie. 

Levi wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him flush to his chest. Eren grew stiff at first but realized it was yet another thing he was craving from the man. They watched the movie in silence though the brunette was mainly replaying the whole ordeal in his head. How the hell had things ended up like this. Time passed on and as the movie was ending, Eren was growing drowsy, his lids drooping suspiciously low and right before he let darkness take them he heard Levi behind him and felt his breath on the back of his neck. 

“ _Yet~”_ he cooed and then, Eren had fallen asleep. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carla smirked as her husband pushed her against their bedroom door, attacking her neck with open-mouthed kisses and she was glad to say that the doctor hadn't lost his touch. She could feel the way his scruff brushed against the thin sensitive skin on her neck and collarbones and it drove her mad. She reached up and removed his glasses, gazing into the forest green orbs. Most people could mistake them for black but the woman hadn’t been married to the dark-haired professional for over a decade and not know him like the back of her hand. Which was exactly why she knew all her efforts earlier this evening would lead to this. Of course, she didn’t let Grisha know any of this, as she feigned her innocence. 

“Well, well, well,” she laughed quietly at the older’s behavior, “What’s all this about?” 

“Don’t act like you don’t know Carla,” the man growled and reached his hands behind his wife's back, unzipping her dress to watch it pool to the floor at their feet. After all these years, Carla still couldn’t understand what about her body made Grisha tick. She’d asked one and he replied that she was delicate and proportional, but not small enough to where he’d have to worry about breaking her when he wanted to get rough, which was more often than not. Even so, the man continued and he gripped behind her legs and lifted her effortlessly while she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. Well, she’d like to say effortlessly. However, the doctor's wife knew better to acknowledge the small grunt of her husband when he lifted her up. 

“I _don’t_ know Grisha.” she continued to play innocent and suddenly, it wasn’t a shock nor a mystery about who Eren got his manipulative innocence from. 

“Yeah right, I saw the way you were eyeing up the fresh meat Eren brought in. Not to mention you were feeling him up too.” Grisha dropped his wife on the bed before crawling over her, taking the band in her hair out and watched mesmerized as her lone russet locks cascaded down her shoulders and breasts. Meanwhile, Carla was just soaking up the affection. It’d been a while since she could _truly_ stir her husband. Especially that temper of his. 

Wonder where Eren got his from. 

“My apologies Mr. Jaeger, it’s not my fault our son brought home eye candy. I couldn’t help myself, the boy was firm and strong. His body was laced with hard muscles. What was little ole me _supposed_ to do?” Carla explained, using rubbish excuses but she knew it didn’t matter since Grisha was already stripping her of her underwear. 

She, on the other hand, began unbuttoning his shirt and undoing his pants, pushing them off with her legs.

“Tch, I’ll show you firm, hard, and strong. I have something that’s all three and I know you happen to like it.” Grisha ran his hands down Carla’s body and dipped a few fingers into her dripping folds. She bit her lip, muffling a moan but leaned up to give her husband the last bit he needed for his temper to snap. 

“Then instead of moping about it, prove it, _Doctor_ _Jaeger_ ,” she purred and bit the shell of his ear as he pushed her legs up and back, her knees practically to her chest. She watched her husband's head disappear between her legs and the rest of her moans couldn’t be contained. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Eren turned restlessly. It didn’t feel like he'd been asleep long and it was annoying to be disturbed when he was just settling into his slumber. But being disturbed by what? He’d heard something, but now, half asleep, his eyes still closed and his ears listening, it had gone quiet. About half a minute passed by and Eren swore he was hearing things and decided to go back to sleep, but then he heard it _again_ and it was much louder this time. 

‘ _What. The. Fuck.’_

The brunette peeled open his eyes, praying that he didn’t just hear his mother moan through the wall, accompanied by the grunting of his father. Unfortunately, that was the least of what he was hearing. Moans of “Doctor” and “Mrs. Jaeger” and even “ _Nurse_ Jaeger” were being pounded through the walls along with the consistent thump against the thin sheetrock. More awake now, he looked to his side, realizing he’d felt a pair of eyes on him. Apparently, Levi was awake too, but there was something in his steel orbs that was different. The brunette couldn’t place it but that didn’t mean the look still didn’t send shudders down his body. Levi still hadn’t said anything but continued to stare. 

“What?” the younger questioned tiredly, his face beginning to turn a light shade of red. Did he have drool on his face or something? Surely he couldn’t have been sleeping that hard nor that long. 

Levi simply glanced away and shrugged, “Nothing.” 

Eren was confused but didn’t think much of it, as his thoughts weren’t allowed to wander or dive into the possibility that Levi might’ve have been watching him since his mother decided to let the neighborhood know that her husband was a fucking medical professional. Like they hadn’t already known. He facepalmed himself and sighed, thoroughly embarrassed. 

“Please don’t tell me they’re doing what I think they’re doing.” Eren groaned. 

“Nah kid, they’re definitely not getting it on in there. They’re obviously having a chat with the country’s top wrestlers and asking them how to perfect their form.” 

Eren rolled his eyes and scuked his teeth. “Smartass.” 

“Yes, a smartass who’d prefer to be doing _your ass_ but it seems that ‘Doctor Jaeger’ is the only one getting lucky tonight,” he grunted and placed his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. 

“Hmph,” Eren huffed, “And to think I was going to be nice and let you cuddle me as a little taste of the goods, but since you’re being a grumpy pants I-” 

“I don’t do _cuddles_ kid,” Levi interrupted with a stern look on his face. 

Eren was too tired to think further about _why_ Levi didn’t like cuddling and took more offense to the fact than he probably normally would’ve. So, he swatted Levi on his chest and flicked his forehead before turning around and getting as far under the blankets as he could. The temperature was steadily dropping, but Eren will be damned if he snuggled up to Levi for warmth. NO matter how enticing the faint scent of his soap smelled on the man who was a cocoon of safety and warmth. He had to admit that he preferred the smell of his vanilla soap on Levi more than he did on himself. 

No more than twenty minutes of ignoring his parents _and_ Levi had passed and Eren was practically shaking, but he was too stubborn to let up, so, therefore, continued to curl in on himself to try and maintain the little heat he had. Soon enough he heard the sheets ruffle behind him and a reluctant sigh before he felt himself getting pulled into a firm pool of comfort and _heat_ and the shivering mess couldn’t do anything but bury his face closer into the soft material of his shirt and hum contentedly. Minutes later he unfurled and pressed his body completely against Levi’s, barely conscious enough to know what he was doing. The warmth had soothed him and he was back to falling asleep, soft and slow breaths against the pale skin in the crook of the raven’s neck. The last thing he remembered was feeling a strong familiar arm wrap around his waist, keeping his close.


End file.
